Warrior Blood
by Eryessa
Summary: First installment of the Blood Series. Starts with Roman Reigns, a Warrior, assigned to a contract job, being the bodyguard to Guardian Corp employee, a human named Ericka Colden. In a very short amount of time both soon find themselves in lust and in danger from a serious danger stalking Ericka.
1. Chapter 1

The healer inspected the claw mark that the shifter had left on Roman's back.

"My magic can heal this. No scars." The old woman said turning her wrinkled face up to look at the man that was standing in front of the exam table.

Aside from the slight chill that was hanging around in the exam room, Roman didn't shiver. His body ran hotter than any normal human, his warrior tattoo on his peck and down his arm standing out in dark contraction to his olive skin tone. His mid back length black hair hung loose this time. The pain was there but he ignored it.

"Roman?" The woman sounded like she was concerned.

"I heard you." He mumbled grabbing his ripped shirt. "Thanks for the help, Kjarra." He looked at his black shirt and then at the woman.

Roman was used to the pain, even if it was from a weretiger. How many times has he been injured like this? Too many to count.

This was typical for the Samoan Warrior of the Guardian Corps, the policing agency of The Authority- two different companies that were owned by the same people. He'd taken this in Sin City, in Las Vegas, after the Revelation Movement occurred. His job was protecting humans from the Night Kinds and visa versa. It wasn't uncommon to have a few Warriors working at something like The Guardian Corps because it was in their blood to protect those in danger.

"You know not to turn your back on a predator, Warrior," the shaman said with no hint of amusement in her voice.

For as long as Roman worked at The Las Vegas branch of the Guardian Corp this old woman had been there. Kjarra was a Norse Shaman, dealing with ointments and cremes only used by The Authority. Her long silver and white hair was bunched up under the back of her head as she wore human medical scrubs while applying the charmed cream to his back.

"The guy got the worst of it, Kjarra." Roman smirked at the memory slightly.

"With that Superman Punch of yours, there is no doubt with that." She responded as she applied several bandages over the unnaturally large claw marks.

His large upper back now bandaged, Roman slipped on his shirt and grabbed his tactical vest from the exam table. Time to clock out and sleep for the next three hours.

"I hope I won't see you again for a while, Warrior."

"It would be too soon, Kjarra." He responded before he walked out of the room.

The medical floor was on the main floor of The Authority Towers- now a permanent fixture of the Las Vegas skyline. Also on this first floor behind magically sealed electronic doors was the Guardian Corp Headquarters. That was exactly where he was heading for.

Roman walked in, nodding to the pretty blond witch named Renee Young as she looked up from the computer she was typing on. She was fielding calls to Guardians giving out assignments and stuff like that to the Guardians out in the streets. As Roman neared the back wall of the room, an electronic beep sounded followed by the metal wall sliding open to a room that looked like a locker room.

The locker room had a few of the Guardians getting off their night shifts, where most of the problems seemed to be getting up there. Seth Rollins looked up from where he was lacing up his street shoes and now sporting a nifty black eye, he gave Roman a wolfish grin.

"Heard about that weretiger, Roman." He said.

"Yeah, well Ambrose had been in the area so he fired its ass off my back. Damn thing left his mark on me, will be there for the next couple of hours until sleep heals it for me. Along with Kjarra's healing ointment." Roman said walking to his nearby locker.

Seth laughed as he pulled his brown hair with the blond streak over his left eye back into a ponytail. "Oh Hell, I hate them werecats. Always pissy, you know. What did this one do?"

"Possession of a mind altering substance- and he was as high as a kite. And not to mention robbery."

Catnip was a drug that were-felines enjoyed. It was like marijuana but had PCP effects on feline shifters of all kinds. Even humans were getting in on the bandwagon with Catnip. It was all too often that Roman and other canine shifters had to deal with these cases. The few Were-felines involved with The Guardian Corp were banded from getting cases involving Catnip.

Putting his vest up in the locker, Roman grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged it on. "How was your shift?"

"Besides a troll, fun and dandy. The thing came from the Pacific Northwest looking for a bridge to hide under. Had to team with Daniel Bryan to get it into a containment unit."

The desert faun- or the goat man- came around a set of lockers. "And I didn't appreciate being bait either. Brie swore she'd freeze my ass if I lost another horn." Daniel said as he ran his over his full dark blond beard before running a hand over the tan horn that came out of his head, that was noticeably shorter than the other one.

Such was life as a Guardian. There was always going to be danger now that the world was in the Revelation Times. It had been a while since a demon graced the Earth's plain of existence, but why bother now that the world went to shit without their help? The last demon had been sent back to the Underworld by The Guardian Corp during the time of the Revelation Movement.

Daniel and Seth talked about their assignment they had with the troll. There had been issues apparently but that was expected and they usually worked in tandem with their assignments. All Roman wanted to do was go back to his apartment and sleep so that his wounds could heal faster.

Suddenly Renee's voice came over the air. Magic was something Roman didn't care for but it did have it's uses, none that he ever used.

"Roman, The OOC wants to talk with you up in his offices. It's a contract job." Renee told him.

A contract job? These weren't often and he never had one himself. Contracts were bodyguard assignments and only given to the best of the best Guardians. Roman was both pleased and curious as to why he was being summoned for a contract job.

* * *

 **This is the kind of story that I have been wanting to write for a long time. This is the genre that I enjoy reading the most in my spare time and I thought it was time to start my own attempt at paranormal romance. With inspiration from WWE Immortals and some of my own thoughts and creativity, this is the start of a short story series that I have come up with.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Taking the mundane elevator up to the offices on the twentieth floor, Roman looked at himself in the reflective metal.

It was a wonder most people thought he was a black man, his skin was a very light shade of brown and his near pitch black hair was thick. But he was a Samoan Warrior just like the majority of his family. Though they mainly lived out in Florida now, only Roman and a few of his many cousins worked in Las Vegas. Or LA like his movie star cousin, known as The Rock.

Roman stepped off the elevator while yawning. With his backpack of extra cloths that Renee told him to bring, he head towards the OOC's office.

J & J Security- two runts of men- were guarding Triple H's door. Each wore magically altered sunglasses to assess each person coming and going in the office. The OOC was having issues with a shaman shapeshifter named only as Sting so that was why Triple H was beefing up security around him lately. Roman didn't have to say anything to the two small human males because Joey Mervury opened the door for him.

"Roman, thank you for coming on such short notice." Stephanie said. "I know you had a really tiring night but this couldn't wait."

Roman was getting used to Stephanie speaking for her husband. Once a great Gladiator Warrior but now a corporate suit, Triple H had preferred to physically handle his issues at one point in time. Since he did marry the CEO's daughter some years back, the Warrior now dealt with company matters.

And he hated it.

"This is Ericka Colden, she's our company's accountant. She's also in charge of Guardian Corp payroll. And she needs protection." Triple H said, motioning to the person in the chair.

The woman- Ericka- had short bobbed brown hair and she wore a business pant suit when Roman came to stand next to her in front of Triple H's desk. Her legs were crossed at the knees, and she wore black heels and a small feminine briefcase rested on her lap.

"Ma'am," Roman said extending his hand to her.

She looked up at him, screwed up her eyebrows and then looked at the two corporates.

"I don't need a babysitter, Stephanie. I need that bastard killed." The woman gritted between her teeth.

Roman remained silent. Not out of respect, not just because he usually was the quiet one in the room, but because he couldn't get something out of his head. Something primal. Something that was foreign to the Samoan man.

"We take the safety of our employees seriously, Ericka." Triple H said in an even toned voice while he sat behind his desk while Stephanie stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

Now Roman really wanted to know what the details of this job entailed.

"He looks capable," Ericka jabbed her thumb at Roman. "Can't he end it? End him, I should say?"

"Unfortunately laws of the Night Kinds differ greatly from human laws. I should know. I'm a lawyer after all." Stephanie declared. "What he did to you is a tragedy, I'm just, I mean we're making sure that he doesn't get to you again. His coven is concerned if he were to do."

"The hell is up with you creatures? He did that, that, that thing without my permission. Shouldn't that be enough to kill him?"

"You agreed to it or did you not read the fine print?" Triple H said. "But the effects of what you two did is strong. For right now you need to stay away from him. Hence why we asked Roman to come up here."

Ericka looked up at him, and he looked right back at her. And something squeezed lightly in around his chest. It was a feeling, fleeting at best, and Ericka's sea green eyes turned down and away from him. Her dominance wavered slightly before she reigned it in and loocked back at Stephanie.

"Why not thes Celtic Warrior that I like?" She asked.

"I know you like Sheamus, he's a dear friend of ours. But with unrest in the Irish Warrior Guild he had to leave. Our next best was Roman Reigns." Stephanie said.

Roman just wanted out of there so he could pass out in a bed for three hours. Still, he remained quiet, wanting to get an idea of what was going on.

Finally, Ericka sighed. "Okay, I give up. Come on, Babysitter," she stood up. "Let's go."

She stood a head and a half shorter than Roman. Now that Ericka stood closer she smelled like fresh roses. That only managed to jack up not only Roman's heart rate but woke something else up.

And he wasn't going to let that come out to play.

Maybe not just yet, at least.

* * *

Yeah, I know, short right? Other than the length I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit of an update. There are still more to come in this short story. Just hang in there oh and thanks for all the support. I love it!


	3. Chapter 3

The safe house was on top of a casino hotel, a penthouse apartment owned by The Authority.

How convenient, Roman thought as he stepped through the main door.

There were two bedrooms, a small kitchen and one bathroom. Basically it was a more expensive version of Roman's apartment. It had been filled with expensive things, things that Ericka seemed to enjoy. But it wasn't something Roman liked.

They were locked in soon after getting to the penthouse but there were still people outside.

"What are those people doing?" Ericka asked walking into the living area with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Putting wards up. They're magically sealing the door to camouflage it."

"Randy hates that kind of magic." She took a sip of her wine.

Roman looked at her. She was barefoot, wiggling her toes in the soft creme colored carpet. Roman glanced at his own boot covered feet contemplating on whether to do the same or not.

He pulled his laces and then pulled his boot off. The left boot followed it's significant other to under the nearby coffee table. Oh yeah, his feet were free, Roman enjoyed the comfort of the carpet, but Ericka didn't like this change.

Ericka groaned, waving a hand in front of her pretty little face. "Don't you guys use like baking soda or baby powder in those things? It smells like a decomposing bullfrog."

Roman laughed slightly. "I would if I was home, but I'm not."

On instinct, Roman began making his rounds around the place. He was checking windows, window locks and if there had been cameras set up in there. Triple H had said it was a camera free safe house, so it would mean danger if Roman found any. But he didn't see any.

He was looking through the room Ericka would be staying in. He'd checked the windows, looked in grats and vents, nothing could be seen. As Roman was turning around to leave he stopped when seeing Ericka standing at the door, watching him. She still nursed her wine glass, the top button on her blouse was open and showing the fair skin hidden behind it.

"Do you need to inspect my underwear also?" She asked.

He smirked. "Not unless you want me to."

He saw the blush creep up into her face. She turned her gaze away from him, making Roman smile to himself deeper.

"Sleep," Roman walked up to her. "I'm going to jump in the shower. We're going to be here for a while."

They held their gazes on each other. Ericka's brown eyes looking into Roman's gray eyes. Neither moved, neither said a word to the other. For Roman it was about wanting to gage her, to look beyond the face that captivated her. Yet it seemed that Ericka was just being a stubborn ass.

"Sleep," Roman repeated.

Roman left her there and went across the hall to his room. Grabbing some shorts from his bag, Roman got undressed in the bathroom stepped into the large glass enclosed shower stall.

The claw marks were bright red compared to his olive skin. Roman knew that when he did get his three hours of sleep it would heal properly. Such was any Warrior blood bearing man.

* * *

He pressed his head under the falling water. Roman groaned at the taut muscles over his back down his equally muscular thighs. Maybe he would invest in a much needed massage.

Maybe Ericka wouldn't mind doing it.

Roman's eyes snapped open at the thought. Why would he even go there at all? Just because she made two different pulse point speed up in Roman's large body? She was a client, his job was to protect her, no screw her in the safe house bed she was sleeping in.

Muttering a series of curses, Roman turned his attention to taking care of his bodily needs- thankful that he didn't rise to the occasion before hand. Washing out his hair with the provided shampoo and conditioner then cleaning his skin of all the gunk and grime, he the time he exited the shower her was feeling a whole lot better and ready to hit the sack.

What Roman hit was Ericka as she was coming out of her room.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." Ericka continued her fluster of apologies as she looked away from him, her cheeks blushing a little bit.

Luckily he had the shorts on while towel drying his hair otherwise the incident would have felt stranger than it already was.

"You can stop apologizing. I'm sure it's not the first time you've seen a half naked man before." He tried goading her but that rosie blush nearly went tomato red. "Okay, I'm going back to my room to sleep for a few hours. You should do the same." He said as he turned towards his door.

"What happened to your back?" She asked with a bit more confidence once she apparently calmed down.

"Just a weretiger, Ericka. Now go to bed."

"Yes, Master."

If he was into that kind of thing he would have made sure that she hadn't said it with sarcasm. But Roman- as a Warrior- dominated in battle.

In the bedroom that was a different matter all together. He liked being an equal when it came to those kinds of activities.

He had to stop thinking like that.

Shaking his head Roman went into the other bedroom in the penthouse. It wasn't his room, it wasn't his bed. Actually the bed itself was a little small for his liking.

As Roman was putting his cell phone on the bedside table it started buzzing. The ID said Seth, which meant that his friend and coworker was calling.

"Yeah."

"So, how is she?" Seth asked.

Roman rolled his eyes, hands fumbling with the bed sheet, pulling it back. "Don't tell me you like her."

"I've worked on some issues with her. She's cool. As a matter of fact, she's not seeing anyone, at least that's what Trips said when I came by the office."

"Brown noser."

"Actually I asked if I could help but he said I would need to be in the background. Check up and what not."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Sitting on the bed, Roman waited for what was going on. Maybe Seth knew something, after all he and Triple H were great friends rather than the boss and employee relationship Roman had managed.

"She thought she was going on a date, but it wasn't that."

"Then what the hell happened. I need to know or I won't be able to protect her."

There were shuffling sounds on the other end of the line. Seth was walking, Roman could hear the gravel shifting under Seth's weight.

"That's the thing. Trips won't even tell me."

"But he tells you just about everything."

"I know he does, which makes it worse. I smelled despair when I went into the office but they were keeping their tongues from wagging."

Any help he thought Seth was, wasn't. Maybe, he wasn't sure.

"Look, I need my three hours of sleep. I'll call you back if I need something."

"Kay, just so you know that I won't be able to pick up. Tomorrow is my day off."

The lone wolf hung up after that. Finally, finally.

Letting his hair fall out of it's bindings, Roman got into bed. The thoughts yelled at him, the curiosities questioned everything going on. Trying to get the thoughts and questions to shut up was hard to do but Roman did finally manage to get back to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone. Life has been hectic on this end. Anyway, I hope you liked the update. Thanks for all the feedbacks, favoring and the likes. I'll be back when I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours on the dot, Roman woke up. That was the wonders of being a Warrior, it served it's purpose back in the old days. Now as a bodyguard he had all new sorts of issues going on.

Once Roman had dressed and while tending to his hair he lightly pushed Ericka's door open with his foot.

She lay under the crimson silk sheets and comforter. Ericka's brown haloed out around her head. She looked peaceful- relaxed almost. Her small body was swamped by bed and bedding. A sight no man, Warrior or other, would dare miss out. She held herself in her waking hours with self assurance, but now, she looked innocent and vulnerable.

Roman began to wonder what issues required her to be under guard at a safe house. What was Randy? The only Randy that Roman knew was Randy Orton, a vampire that was close friends with Triple H and the McMahon family. Vampires were fickle creatures- some blood crazed while other chose animal blood over human.

Keeping that in mind, Roman closed the door behind him and headed for the living room. He intended first watching news and then catch a game of football or something with full contact involved. Roman wanted to forget about Ericka, at least for another hour or two.

The news was mostly consisted of the same since The Revelation Movement- it was getting humans and the night kinds to live together in harmony that was the issue. A lot of treaties were being signed by the Grand Council of Night Kind with the rest of the human governments around the world. It seemed as if when one problem was resolved between the two parties then another six cropped up somewhere.

Take the different fey courts around the United States, United Kingdom and Ireland. Roman knew the fey either hated humanity as the dark fey tended or accepted them as the light fey did. Of course the notion of dark and light didn't mean good and bad, it was how they worked within the world. At least that was how Sheamus once put it. Dean wasn't really into that kind of political nonsense for some reason.

"A troll was seen walking through the Strip late last night. The Guardian Corp was quick to apprehend it before it could do any sort of damage to people or property. The Guardians released a statement saying that the troll is being sent to live under a railroad bridge near Las Vegas." The newscaster woman said as a video was being played for people to see.

What Roman saw was Seth and Daniel Bryan and a blond looking man herding the ogre, a seven foot tall bald creature that only wore a loin cloth. It was a sickly green skinned thing, a large nose and slightly pointed ears. So that was where Dean had disappeared to after helping him with his Weretiger problem at the end of his shift. Roman couldn't help but smirk.

"Wonder if Dean would reconsider being employed with the Corp." Roman mumbled as he reached for the nearby remote.

Dean didn't play well with others, he definitely didn't take orders from people like Triple H and Stephanie. That alone gave Roman the answer, Dean would never work for the Guardian Corp. He did what he wanted when he wanted. If he wanted to help his friends then so be it.

As Roman was changing the television to ESPN, he heard shuffling coming down the hall from the bedrooms. He saw Ericka coming out of the hall, in shorts and her tank top.

"Morning," he said making the woman jump.

"Cripes!" She whirled around with a hand on her chest.

Roman took in her attire with a smirk, the strap of her top was sliding off her shoulder and it was evident that she lacked a bra. Ericka was finger licking good look at the moment. It resulted in a growl from Roman, which made Ericka tilt her head.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"The reaction that your body is giving mine." He answered truthfully.

"Well you better back off then, bub. I'm a bitch if I haven't had my coffee in the morning." She stiffly turned away and then headed for the nearby kitchen.

"Coffee at three thirty in the morning? You need to sleep."

"I can do what I want when I want. I don't need someone telling me what to do."

So Dean wasn't the only one who thought like that, Roman thought as she continued on her way to the kitchen.

He watched her backside sway from side to side, a sneer pulling at his mouth. She was a vixen, which was making it harder for him to be a bodyguard. It was going to be hard if they were stuck in the same house together for much longer.

Roman accidentally his the last button on the remote, which went back to the news channel he had been watching before ESPN. He was going to return back to the sports channel with a breaking news update came on, the tag line saying Vampire Attack.

"A woman's body was found near the Welcome to Las Vegas sign earlier this morning. The Police and Guardians say it appears to be the work of a rogue vampire. Any local covens are claiming that they have no place with the attack and have said to talk to the Guardian Corp."

Vampires were group creatures, though not like werewolves who had a hierarchy system in place. Rogue vampires could cause a lot of problems for humanity. They were equivelant to human serial killers. But a lot more dangerous.

This incident seem tame compared to other vampire mutilation cases Roman had encountered before in his time with the Guardian Corp. It was the one who didn't mutilate the corpses of it's victims who were the real psychopaths.

Roman's thoughts were cut short with his phone ringing. While the weather man was talking about how hot it would be that day and with the week, he answered.

"Yeah," he answered on the third ring.

"Roman, it's me, Stephanie." The woman said.

No way he was going to mistake that woman's shrill voice.

"Everything is okay over here, Stephanie." He said.

"Have you seen the news this morning?" She asked.

Turning down the volume on the TV set, Roman answered. "The vampire attack, yeah."

"Don't let Ericka see it."

"Why?"

"Sensitive matter. The victim was a friend of hers."

Well, that was something Roman hadn't expected. But then again, maybe he could. At least from the people within the Authority Circle.

"I want details of my assignment, Stephanie. I want to know what to expect in this."

"You will know if there is a need to know and I don't think you need to know right now."

Without saying goodbye Roman hung up on his boss. Actually that made him smirk, knowing how it affected her.

"Was that Stephanie?" Ericka asked.

She had been standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She had been watching him. Usually Roman's well trained hearing would have picked up her coming in but he had other wise been distracted.

"Yeah, just making sure that everything was good." He answered shoving his phone into his pocket.

"So why do you get to have your phone and I had to leave mine with Stephanie?" When he opened his mouth to answer she stopped him. "No, let me guess. It's for my protection."

"Whoever is stalking you might figure out where your phone is." He supplied. "People now can put GPS and tracking shit on phones. Who did you piss off to warrant this treatment?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked at her coffee cup in her hands.

He was willing to let her not answer him. Of course it had to be something big because of the fact that the door to the safe house was camouflaged and there was a guard standing out there ready to tell Roman and contact Triple H if whoever was after Ericka was there.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the waiting guys. School is back, my brother is gone and I can write during midday again without any interruptions. I'm not sure about this weekend but during the week I'll have my usual every other day updates for you if I can. I have other things going on for me that I need to deal with. Anyway, I hope you liked this update. I'll be back when I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Roman wanted to do something to take his mind off the mystery that was Ericka Colden, and it turned out to be male oriented. He turned the TV back to his well wanted ESPN channel. There was a college football game on that would supply his distraction for maybe an hour.

Ericka had walked out of the kitchen and found him sitting on the couch, his feet kicked up on the coffee table. She was all sorts of jumpy but here he was seemingly so relaxed. He was capable of great strength and stamina as a Warrior was- only that he and Triple H were the only Warriors besides Sheamus that she personally knew.

"Want me to change the channel for you, Ericka?" Roman asked out of nowhere, not even looking at her.

"How'd you know I was standing here?" She asked walking towards the side of the creme colored couch.

"Warriors train their senses extensively."

"What makes Warriors different from humans?"

"Hard to explain. I have ten times the strength of humans- that's how most of us are. We add various other talents. Three hours of sleep heal most minor injuries and minor broken bones. And then we add other various talents. We live long lives but aren't immortal. That's about the extent of it."

"I saw claw marks on your upper back." This was the first time she had shown any emotion other than irritation.

Roman smiled. "I told you, they were from a weretiger. Deep gauges like that would take about a day to heal. Like mortals, I'm susceptible to all sorts of magics. A healer gave me enchanted salve to heal faster."

Ericka hated how this man could simply irritate her for no reason, fluster her for another and then wish to be cordial all at the same time. He was gorgeous looking- American with an exotic feel to him. Though she figured that he would have dark brown eyes but she realized he had stormy gray eyes.

Nursing her cup of coffee, Ericka glanced at the television.

"Are the Celtics playing?" She asked.

"Yeah, on another channel. Wanna watch it?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She said before sinking into the couch with Roman, keeping a respectable space between him and herself.

An hour later, Roman saw Ericka asleep against the armrest of the couch. Her coffee cup empty and resting on the coffee table. She must have fallen asleep even with coffee in her system. Didn't she sleep well?

Roman pondered this as he gently lifted her up off the couch. Almost instinctively she wrapped her elegant arms around his large neck and pressed her face to his skin.

Suppressing a groan, Roman put her back in her bed and left the door open slightly so he could check in on her from time to time. Maybe he could catch the rest of the the Celtics game.

Only he found Dean Ambrose in the living room when Roman got back.

The half fey wore his trademark jeans, boots and a t-shirt under a leather bomber jacket. Now with a beer from the fridge in his hand, Dean looked both relaxed and irritated at the same time- if that was possible.

"How'd you get in here?" Roman asked.

"Air magic." Which meant fey magic. "Wanna hear word on the street about your little lady friend in there?" he gestured the beer towards the bedrooms.

"She's being stalked by a vampire. I already figured that out."

"Randy Orton bonded with her. But the link is only on his side, not hers."

"Is that even possible?"

"He tricked her into the bonding."

Being bonded to a vampire mean death to humans. If the bond were with other creatures it was sure that they would live but humans were weak compared to Night Kinds. If a vampire fed from a human and both are bonded it meant something like mating. But if the bond was human to vampire it was death because then the human would only want to be with the vampire. Forgoing food and health. Having a vampire bond to a human meant death to others.

Vampires hated sharing.

"So Randy is the one that killed her friend last night, while Ericka was in Guardian custody." Roman moved towards the kitchen.

"Don't know about that but Randy's coven kicked him out. You know they have an alliance with The Authority in the Guardian Corp." Dean said following his friend into the kitchen.

"If they kicked him out, then why in the first place? They are best to handle a bonding situation."

"But apparently, and this is from a reliable sort," Dean started to say.

Roman cut him off. "Sami isn't reliable, Uce. Sami Callihan is a fey changeling who starts shit and doesn't finish them."

If reminding him of his street fey friend was a trigger, Dean didn't show any emotion. That's what he was best for. Take his lumps and kept on going.

That was the Dean that Roman knew best.

"Anyway, word is that Randy forced her to bond with him. Vampire magic backfired and he's dealing with the outcome of his stupidity the hard way." Dean shoved his hand through his hair, a common thing to see Dean do when he was aggravated by something.

"Great, he went rogue over some woman." Roman rolled his eyes.

"They were dating." Roman rolled his eyes again. "Of course that doesn't give him the right to do what he had done."

The Warrior scratched his beard. "Yeah right, vampires don't date. They get thralls, breed like rabbits and trying to ruin everything they touch. I know rogues, I've fought them with you, remember? Vampires are stupid creatures. Blood crazed."

"And werewolves are sex crazed. How many is this for Seth?"

Flipping him off, Roman went for the fridge to get himself a beer. Then the big guy got a thought to lighten the mood they were in. "Hey, when all of this is over, wanna go to Pandora's with me. You, me, Seth…you know the gang."

"Are you going to get me to join that Guardian shit thing again?" Dean asked leaning against the counter top.

Roman pulled a beer out of the fridge and tossed it to Dean while grabbing one for himself. "Nope, I remember what happened last time when Seth and I brought you to the tower." Roman smirked at his friend.

"That won't happen any time soon, right?" Dean asked, his smirk pulling at his thin lips.

When Dean was fond of someone or something he watched it. He cherished what little that was, even Roman's couch from time to time. Dean coming to Roman like this was not heard of by others, only Roman knew.

"Nope. But back to our last conversation…the rage must be getting to Randy if the bonding was against her will. That's why he murdered Ericka's friend."

"He'll go through anything, everything and everyone to get to her, Rome." Dean stated that flatly, looking at his friend with a cold steel gaze.

That was the thing about vampires, the rage was murderous. Their eyes changed to blood red and then they went animal on their victims.

"Do you know what kind of blood magic he used on Ericka?"

"The only blood magic I know is soul bound, binding a soul with his. But I wonder why he would do something like that?"

There was a noise from the hall that Roman instantly picked up. Dean had apparently seen it coming because the next moment he disappeared into a gust of wind.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Ericka asked walking into the kitchen.

Glancing at his beer in hand Roman laughed. "Just talking to the wind, Ericka. You should get more sleep, you still look like a zombie."

"Zombie? I've been able to meet a few since the Revelation Movement. I just heard talking and I thought that Trips or Stephanie would be here."

"They wouldn't. They are too famous for everything going on. And it could bring danger to you."

Ericka bit her lip, turned her eyes away from him. Good, now she was starting to show some emotion.

"It's what, eight in the morning. Just go back to bed." Roman took a drink of his beer. "I'm here to make sure you're okay."

Then she reached out, patted his forearm. Then she rubbed his arm with her thumb before turning around and walking out of the room.

Like a true man, Roman couldn't help but watch her ass walk out of sight.

* * *

 **Add some, take away the useless. I went to town with this chapter trying to make it great. But I hope you guys liked it. I'll be back again, I promise. I'm really loving how this first story in this series is going.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ericka woke up again after noon. She got dressed figuring her sleep wear was too revealing. She found some jeans and a nice top but opted to walk around in her bare feet. While tending to her bathroom needs, also doing her hair and make up, all thoughts of her bodyguard Roman Reigns had temporarily been forgotten.

That is until she walked into the living room.

Seeing a man using a large leather couch to do arm curls would make any woman stop in her tracks. That happened with Ericka. She watched this man as his hair cascaded down his back. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and his arms. His gray shirt had the impression of a large chest, making it hard for Ericka to form any coherent thoughts.

The man was just…perfect. Well, not really but that's what it looked like to her. That's what perfect looked like. Back, muscled arms and gorgeous eyes.

"Need something, Ericka?" Roman's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife.

"I, uh, I…no. I'm just curious as to what you're doing." She said, shifting from one foot to the next.

"We're stuck in a safe house with warded doors and windows and we can't leave. I have to be prepared, Sugar Girl."

Ericka took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right."

Ericka walked by, head straight and shoulders square. She didn't want any sort of twitch to give away her weariness. Luckily she didn't try to sneak a peak at him otherwise Ericka would have run into the wall near the kitchen.

"So…"

Ericka jumped when hearing Roman behind her. "What the hell? Don't you make any noise?"

"Comes with being a Warrior, well a Guardian Warrior. I've had military training to go with my Warrior blood." He added a shrug to that statement as he grabbed a nearby towel from the counter.

"So you were in the Military? Ours?" He nodded. "For how long?"

"A while. It was a special unit for Warriors. Warriors were found out a long time before the other Night Kinds, at least by the government, but of course we let them humans think we were the only ones."

"So how old are you?"

He just smiled at her, a crooked grin as if teasing a horse with a carrot. Roman enjoyed seeing her squirm, and she didn't like it.

She became a child, hell with how old he was, he could consider Ericka a child. But this child had full breasts and wide hips- so good for…

Roman closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"So," he opened his eyes when Ericka spoke up. "Do you lift furniture a lot?"

"Only when I don't have any weights to use. Me and couple of my buddies go to that Shifter owned Cross Fit gym on Glisan and Adams."

She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms under her breasts. Roman wished she hadn't. "So are they Warriors like you?" She asked.

"My family is made up of Samoan Warriors from my Father's side. I've got Roman Gladiator Warriors from my mother's side. But my buddies- the two good ones- are a werewolf and a half fey guy."

Seeing Ericka cringe at the mention of Dean's heritage made Roman aware that she may have some issues with the fey. Duly noted if Dean decided to come around again.

They stayed quiet, almost too quiet for both of them.

"Let's get one thing clear," Roman spoke up. "I am not going to let a beautiful woman like you get hurt." Swiping the towel across his face, Roman draped it over his shoulder.

She paled slightly. He could just see the faint pulse on her neck move as she looked up at him.

"As a sworn Warrior, not just by blood alone, I will see to it that you are safe. You have my word on it."

He was so close to her face now. Leaning over her made Ericka lean further back against the couldn't.

It was too tempting now. She could smell his sweat and a musky smell of something that sas neither human or other kind. When he didn't move closer, Ericka did.

Roman wasn't expecting her to kiss him. And when she did it took most his control not to lift her onto the kitchen counter and take her right there. Fast and hard, at the speed of his heart, that's what he wanted to do to her.

He pushed his fingers into Ericka's hair, drawing her towards his hard body. Every smell of hers mixed with his, though probably not as strong as a wereworlf or any other shifter scent ability. His well trained senses were working in overdrive. He wanted to taste her deeply.

If only she hadn't pulled away.

"What the hell is that?" She asked pulling back her hands to his shoulders.

At first he was confused until he heard a very faint scratching sound at the front door.

"Stay here." He growled.

She stayed there for a minute before she followed Roman towards the front door. The faint scratching was there, Roman pressed his ear to the cold wood door.

The scratching was distinct. It was long, short with a tap at every three seconds. There was a rhythm to it, one that sounded vaguely familiar.

Roman jerked back, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Ericka, get," he started to say until the door splintered into a hundred pieces, sending him backwards.

* * *

 **Here is another short entry only because it fits in this story right now. Plus I haven't been feeling too good lately, I think because of the changing seasons. I wanted to get this out for you guys because I have some upcoming things going on. Thanks to everyone reading, I really enjoy it.**


End file.
